10 Song Challenge
by McDayDreaming
Summary: You know the drill 10 songs 10 drabbles. I know I'm a little late in doing this, but I wanted to try. Please R&R Thanks! I took a little leeway with the no lingering rule b/c my disability makes me a SERIOUSLY slow typist so some might be longer than most


(Kellie Pickler-Don't You Know You're Beautiful Meredith/Derek)

Derek stood in the doorway of the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend. She had been in front of the mirror for hours experimenting with different clothing and hairstyles. His sisters were coming to visit and she wanted to make a good impression. As far as he was concerned all she had to do was be herself. It didn't matter what she wore. He loved her so they would too. If she really let her guard down she might even win Nancy over. Well, maybe not. You can't please everybody. He walked into the room making his presence known.

"Mer stop worrying so much! You look beautiful.

"Bullshit! I look like crap. This dress is too tight."

He pulled her close to him. When he spoke his voice was low and seductive. "So don't wear it. I wouldn't mind if you came to dinner with nothing on."

She giggled as he gently pushed her toward the bed. Getting dressed could wait.

(This is Me-Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas Meredith/Derek)

This was it. The moment she had been waiting for since her first day of Med school; her first solo surgery. Orthopedics wasn't really her forte. She was nervous yet confident. There were times she'd almost given up, but here she was standing in the O.R. Her O.R. She liked the sound of that. Her mother had told her to be extraordinary, and she wasn't going to let her down. Everyone who mattered was in the gallery. She locked eyes with Derek for a few moments, then made the first incision.

Derek was so proud of her. After everything she'd been through she deserved a moment to shine, and he had no doubt that she would today. When she looked up at him the nervousness he felt on the day of his first solo surgery came back to him. That was one of the things he loved about her. She could make every day mundane experiences new again. He loved her for so many reasons. She was the missing piece of his puzzle.

(Paul Brandt-Home Alex)

His Dad was dead. He always thought that he'd feel nothing but elation when he got the news. In fact he'd imagined the moment many times when the bastard was beating his mother, but now as the scenery grew more and more familiar on his journey back to Iowa he wished for the opportunity to make peace with the man who gave him life. Suddenly his vision became cloudy, and he knew it wasn't because of the rain that pelted the windshield in front of him. Memories of barbeques, baseball games, and wrestling matches were interspersed with those of tears and trips to the emergency room. If Alex was honest with himself his Dad wasn't all bad. It had just been easier to bury the good memories underneath the hatred he harbored for years.

Once the car was in park he took a few minutes to compose himself. He promised himself things would be different when he and Izzie had kids. He'd give them the good without the bad. It was unlikely he'd win father of the year, but that wouldn't stop him from trying!

"Hey Mom I made it!"

(Jonas Brothers-S.O.S. Cristina/Owen)

Ever since Owen Hunt had walked back through the doors of Seattle Grace Cristina knew he was broken. That was obvious. She could tell from his eyes because she had seen horrors of her own, and as much as she tried to deny it they still haunted her to this day. When their foiled first took a bizarre turn and he ended up in her shower fully clothed telling her about his best and worst surgery ever she thought that he was starting to open up to her. She hoped that they could face their demons together, but it had been two weeks. He was clearly avoiding her. Conversations at work were strictly professional, and after work he had a plethora of excuses as to why he couldn't see her. The Korean woman decided she would make one more attempt. Coffee? That was all she wrote in the text message.

A little while later a pleasant combination of notes interrupted her thoughts at the nurse's station.

Rain check?

No!

Cristina Yang was done waiting. As hard as it was to accept some people were just unfixable.

(Take a Chance On Me-A*Teens Callie/Sadie)

Callie contemplated Mark's advice. His words had been echoing in her ears for days._ All you can do is be brave enough to put yourself out there. _He was right. She couldn't let her past prevent her from living. The free spirited blonde intern consumed her thoughts. She had to know if the feeling was mutual. The Latin American Orthopedic surgeon found the object of her affection in the pit doing sutures. "Come with me," she said authoritatively.

Sadie's expression was a mixture of surprise and confusion as the resident led her to an On-Call Room. Once there, Callie closed and locked the door before forcing the younger doctor toward the back wall and kissing her passionately. All the desire she has been feeling finally set free. When the kiss was broken Sadie's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Took you long enough! Joe's later?"

If they were seen together in public the Seattle Grace rumor mill would undoubtedly jump into overdrive, but she didn't care! Let them talk! Calliope Iphigenia Torres wasn't scared anymore! "Sure."

(S.O.S.-A*Teens Denny/Izzie)

Denny accomplished his mission. Izzie knew that she was sick. The revelation hit her while working on Jackson Prescott's case, and now he was back in the purgatory like place he'd been since the day he left the Earth. It had been just under three weed since he'd last seen her beautiful face, or heard her laugh. The laugh that sounded sweeter than a symphony to his ears. He hoped that meant she was given the chance to live. He wanted her to be happy. He really did, but he missed her. Oh God he missed her! Going back down there gave him a taste of the way things could have been, and now it seemed so much harder to be without her! Knowing that she wanted to be with Alex was agonizing. It was more painful than years of Cardiomyopathy, more painful than his death. Still there were moments. His thoughts were interrupted by an intense sensation of warmth spread through him. _Izzie!_

Isobel Steven's could not believe how blessed she was. Twenty-two days before she was dying, and now thanks to Denny's intervention and Dr. Shepherd's skilled hand she had a second chance! As she looked around the room that had become her home for the past three weeks she felt a familiar warm feeling course through her veins. She looked up toward the heavens and whispered, "Thank you Denny! Thank you! I'll always love you!" She could hear footsteps approaching from behind.

"Ready to go babe?"

"Yeah Alex, yeah I am! Take me home."

Denny could feel her happiness radiating from below. Maybe it was worth the pain.

(Hero-Heroine-Boys Like Girls Mark/Lexie)

Lexie had just been paged to the pit, and Mark realized he wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in her arms. Though the action had done nothing to speed up the healing of his broken bone it somehow made him feel better. What the hell was wrong with him? Since when did he want to cuddle? He'd gone soft and it was all her fault. It didn't take him long to realize there was something special about the raven-haired intern. No one ever dared tell him to shut up, especially not an intern; but when she did he had to admit he liked it. It was like she saw through everything to the person underneath. That scared the hell out of him. There were so many reasons he shouldn't pursue a relationship with her. He didn't wanna hurt her and he didn't wanna get hurt. She was 24 and he was, older, much older. At times he felt like a cradle robber, and then there was Derek. His best friend had specifically asked him to stay away from her. In a way it felt like Addison all over again. Mark didn't know if their relationship could stand the fall out of another betrayal. Of course none of this stopped him from wanting her.

The sound of the door opening pulled him out of his reverie. "I owe Sadie big time for covering for me, but I'm back and I'm not going away. George is at the door. After what he put me through it's the least he could do, she said in a matter of fact tone as she climbed into bed next to him gently pulling him close.

"I don't want you to go away, he admitted quietly."

"Good."

Within seconds he was asleep.

(Miranda Lambert-Famous in A Small Town Addison/Derek)

Though Addison had left Seattle for the sunny skies of California every so often something would bring her back. Sometimes it would be a surgical case and others it would be a special occasion or social event. This time she was there for Meredith and Derek's wedding. She couldn't believe it was finally happening, but it was a little hard to deny as Meredith stood before her in a simple yet beautiful strapless white dress; Derek beside her in a traditional black tux. Despite the seriousness of the ceremony and the formal attire he looked completely at ease. She noticed a sparkle in his eyes that had been missing in the last few years of their marriage. As the justice of the peace droned on about marriage being a cause for celebration she was taken back to another time.

They had just finished the last final. The second year of Med school was over and summer had officially begun. No one at NYU referred to them as individuals anymore. They were joined at the hip. They were AddisonandDerek. The usually strong independent red head couldn't bear the thought of being separated from the one she loved for four months. So as was helping her clean out her dorm room she blurted out "will you come home with me?" Much to her surprise he wrapped his arms around her, kissed her and said yes. Part of her would later regret that decision in some ways, yet she wouldn't trade those days for the world.

The two made quite an impression as they pilled into the driveway on Derek's Harley. That wasn't the norm for small town Connecticut, but it was just the beginning. There were many late night parties and forbidden excursions to come. They even spent a night in jail for possession of an illegal substance. It was as if the pair was making up for missed opportunities of their early youth They earned a reputation as trouble makers, and delighted in living up to it. Needless to say it took the Montgomery's a few years to succumb to the charms of Derek Christopher Shepherd. They were protective of their "little girl." That summer was about more than rebelliousness though. Many tender moments were shared behind closed doors. One lazy Sunday morning stuck out in her mind. They were lounging in bed. Derek was tracing circles on her back. Suddenly struck by insecurity she turned to face him, "Where do you see yourself in five years?"

Without hesitation he smiled at her and said, "wherever you are." Time changed a lot of things, but the past was immune. Meredith could have his future. Addison could take those beautiful memories along on the rest of her journey. She just wished she could find her sparkle again.

(The Pogues-I'll Love You Til The End Alex/Izzie)

Derek approached usually tough and confident resident quietly. One glance was all it took to see that he was in agonizing pain. It was a pain that Derek knew all too well. Not knowing if the person you love more than anything was going to live or die is the worst feeling in the world.

"Alex she's out of surgery. Everything went well. She's not awake yet, but we have every reason to believe she'll make a full recovery.

Derek was caught off guard when the younger doctor embraced him.

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd," his voice cracked with emotion as he said the words.

The urge was there to say that he was just doing his job, but Alex was more than just a patient's loved one. He was a friend, at least by association. He wanted to say something reassuring. "Izzie is strong. She has such a positive outlook on the world, and she loves you. If it's within her power she'll come back."

"I know."

Later as Alex sat by her bedside he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, even now with the big white bandages concealing her newly shaven head, and extremely pale skin from blood loss. Those things did nothing to taint her. Maybe it was because her beauty came from her soul and radiated outward.

The first time he kissed her at Joe's it was magical. Truthfully his heart was hers from then on. It had always been hers. He just got scared and screwed it up. That was before. Now there was no way in hell he was gonna miss a chance to spend forever with her.

He must have fallen asleep because when he looked around the room was dark. A stifled moan jolted him to full alertness, "hang on Iz, you're intubated." He knew he should wait to extubate her, but he didn't care, "deep breath in, and out. There ya go. Let me get you some water." He got so lost in her eyes that it surprised him when she spoke.

"Alex I love you." Her voice was weak, but those words had so much power. They meant the world to him. He wanted to ask her to marry him right there, but he was no Denny Duquette. He knew that love took work, and he still had a lot to prove to her.

"I love you too, and I might not be very good at it but I'm gonna try to show you that every day for the rest of my life."

(Picture To Burn-Taylor Swift and Def Leppard Derek/Addison)

Derek Shepherd knew his life would be forever changed when he walked into his house that night. He knew he would see Addison in someone else's arms. He could sense it. He braced himself for what was to come, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a familiar jean jacket. Maybe he could've gotten past it if it were anyone else but Mark Sloan. He'd known their marriage was in trouble for a long time, but Mark was practically his brother! That meant TWO of the people he loved most in the world had betrayed him in the worst way possible. That was why he'd simply turned around and walked out when he caught them in the act. That was why Addison's pleas for another chance fell on deaf ears.

After hours of attempting to drown his sorrows in single malt scotch he went to pay his tab and a wedding photo slipped out of his wallet. _Oh the irony. All the love, happiness and hope for the future was shot to hell. _He could remember being extremely bitter and angry. He also had an intense desire to burn the picture in front of him. Shortly after he left the bar he indulged that desire. As he watched the flame lick the edges of the glossy paper and then engulf the entire image, he couldn't help but wish the same thing would happen to his memories of her. Now, as he stood at the make shift alter in his back yard he realized those memories, good and bad helped lead him to where he was today. To Meredith. He glanced at Mark, who stood beside him and Addison who was in the crowd next to her boy friend Pete and smiled; before turning his attention back to Meredith and saying ,"I do," with great conviction. Everyone and everything else faded away as their lips met.


End file.
